Tempest
by Lucydemon
Summary: Un joven rubio estudiante de secundaria, una oportunidad del destino, y un amor tormentoso a punto de comenzar... Una tempestad se acerca capaz de sacudir la vida de todos los involucrados al rededor de una sola persona, todo dependiendo de una simple desición...¿Qué pasara?


Prólogo.

El sol comenzaba a tomar un matiz naranja, la brisa soplaba suavemente meciendo las hojas de los árboles de cerezo que se encontraban en flor. Todo parecía tan tranquilo…hasta que el sonido de un timbre, que anunciaba el final de una jornada de estudio, interrumpió el silencio.

Un joven de cabellos rubios que resaltaba a la vista salió apresuradamente del edificio escolar, seguido por su compañero castaño que trataba de seguirle el paso porque este se encontraba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo.

-Naruto, ¡Espera!- le grito el castaño que se había quedado atrás.

-¡Apresúrate kiba!- le respondió el ojiazul.

El muchacho se apresuró corriendo a alcanzar a su revoltoso compañero que lo recibió con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Kiba ¡Ya lo he decidido-ttebayo!- comento el rubio sonriente.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el otro curioso.

-¡Me convertiré en modelo!- Afirmó entusiasmado.

A kiba casi se le cae la quijada por la sorpresa, y es que Naruto siempre era así, decidía las cosas apresuradamente y nunca sabias con que nueva loca idea te iba a salir, lo cierto es que…Para kiba, esta era la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡¿M-modelo?!- Preguntó, aún atónito.

-Sí, ¡Y seré el mejor de todos!-

-Sabes Naruto…Hemos sido amigos desde, bueno, desde el prescolar y siempre has salido con cosas como estas –cómo lo de ser astronauta por ejemplo- pero no estoy seguro de que esta vez…bueno…Ya sabes… ¿no es un poco excesivo?-

-Para nada kiba, Sabes…Lo he estado pensando mucho la verdad…y esta semana me han pasado muchas cosas que me llevaron a decidirme finalmente…o algo así –sonrío-el asunto es que…Todo comenzó la semana pasada cuando los conocí…- comenzó a relatar el rubio.

**_Capítulo Uno: Destinos unidos._**

El despertador sonó varias veces hasta que una mano perfectamente bronceada lo apagó de un manotazo para luego con mucha –realmente mucha-pereza levantarse de su cama. El rubio miró la hora y se fue al baño…estaba a tiempo de llegar a clases, por primera vez…

No le tomó mucho tiempo arreglarse, tomar su mochila y un par de tostadas e irse de camino al instituto; después de todo pronto terminaría la secundaria.

-¡Eh, Naruto!- lo saludo kiba, que vivía en los departamentos del frente de su casa, siempre iban juntos al instituto…–como ya les había dicho- se conocían desde el preescolar.

-¡Buenos días kiba!- saludo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes bien? Es raro que estés a tiempo para el insti-

-Baka, no es nada particular- hizo una mueca que al castaño le pareció graciosa, para luego continuar su camino haciéndose bromas entre ambos.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, y como siempre, kiba se adelantó al salón mientras Naruto tonteaba un rato saludando a sus compis de otras clases –él era bastante popular- y ya luego si ir a su salón.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó kakashi que era el profesor titular.

Los estudiantes hicieron su reverencia de buenos días y comenzaron sus clases con normalidad, finalmente…la jornada llego a su fin.

-¿Qué harás ahora Naruto?- pregunto kiba.

-No lo sé- contestó el ojiazul- Tengo que comprarme un móvil nuevo, el mío lo perdí ayer cuando regrese en el metro- suspiro.

-¡Jajajaja, valla que tonto que eres!- el castaño río con entusiasmo, ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de su mejor amigo –Lo siento, lo siento- Se disculpó- Es que me ha hecho gracia-

-Sí, si…Muy gracioso- Naruto quiso parecer molesto, pero era imposible…así que al final terminaron riendo ambos hasta que cada cual siguió su camino.

El rubio caminó varias tiendas sin éxito, hasta que finalmente encontró el móvil que buscaba…sus padres trabajaban en el extranjero pero le mandaban una mensualidad –algo exagerada- y a Naruto le sobraba mucho dinero…que obviamente ahorraba, por eso, se podía dar unos lujos de vez en cuando.

Cuando iba de regreso a la estación, fue interceptado por un reclutador de una agencia de modelos famosa, la cual estaba buscando una nueva imagen para su nueva línea de ropa orientada a jóvenes entre 18 y 27 años. El ojiazul trató de rechazarlo varias veces pero el contrario insistió hasta que no le quedo de otra que aceptar su tarjeta por si cambiaba de opinión.

-Modelo ¿huh?- se preguntó Naruto mientras miraba la tarjeta ya camino a casa –Puede que no sea una mala idea- se dijo a sí mismo.

A los modelos les pagaban bien ¿no? Además ser famoso, aunque era incómodo y tedioso también tenía sus ventajas… y si sabía manejarlo, no había problema. A Naruto empezó a gustarle esa idea, él también quería ser independiente y esta era una manera de lograrlo…

…

El pelinegro salió de su camerino, estaba cansado luego de esa larga gira. Ahora por fin regresaba a Japón, a su departamento…y también a la universidad…Suspiro.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- lo llamo Karin –que era su representante- ¿a dónde vas? Luego de esto tienes una entrevista y…

-Cancélala- le interrumpió Sasuke- estoy muy cansado, iré a mi departamento- fue lo último que le dijo.

Salió de la disquera y se subió a su Lamborghini negro, con el cual condujo a toda prisa a su departamento –que por cierto se encontraba alojado en el pen House de uno de los más lujosos edificios de Japón-. Él había estado en el mundo de la música desde la primaria, donde comenzó una pequeña banda infantil con algunos compañeros con los que se llevaba más o menos bien. Luego tuvieron tanto éxito que aún ahora eran famosos; originalmente la banda se llamó Akatsuki, pero luego Sasuke cambio el nombre a Tempest.

Su hermano Itachi por el contrario…bueno, él era otra historia de la cual Sasuke había preferido pasar –ciertamente el pasaba casi de todo- pero la música era lo único que lo llenaba realmente, y eso era todo lo que el necesitaba…o eso creía.

Se tiró en su costosa y realmente cómoda cama, tomo el control de la televisión y empezó a pasar los canales buscando algo interesante que ver…extrañaba estar así en la soledad de su apartamento, aunque lo negase.

En esos momentos de tranquilidad, el celular del pelinegro sonó, Sasuke contesto de mala gana, para su sorpresa, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea era…

_-¡Hi, Sasuke!-_ Era imposible confundir esa voz _-¿Cómo está todo? Me entere de que ya regresaste a Japón…_-

-Suigetsu…-contesto Sasuke con su habitual tono de desinterés y aburrimiento total –Si, ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto secamente.

-_Venga, no seas tan borde conmigo. Nos conocemos desde niños ¿o no?_- Sasuke casi podía decir que Suigetsu sonreía del otro lado –_Te llame para ver si querías que nos juntáramos…ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos_-

Suigetsu era uno de los primeros miembros que tuvo Tempest cuando aún se llamaba Akatsuki, pero por cuestiones de estudio se había retirado temporalmente, y el resto de la banda acordó reemplazarlo con otro baterista –aunque honestamente, ninguno tocaba tan bien como Suigetsu-.

-¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?- pregunto.

-_Sabes que la novia de Pein, Konan está llevando una agencia de modelos ¿verdad?_ –pregunto animadamente.

-Sí- contesto secamente el ojinegro- ¿Y eso qué?

-_Pues que ahora con la nueva marca de ropa que saca su empresa pues… están buscando nueva imagen…y ya sabes…-_ hubo un silencio incómodo.

Luego de un rato, Sasuke contestó –Quieres ir a ver a las candidatas, ¿no?-

-_Si…_-Suigetsu sonaba un poco avergonzado.

-Está bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, solo no me arrastres en ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo?-

_-Sí, Entonces te espero fuera de tu casa a las 7pm, ¿vale?-_

-Si, como sea- dicho esto, Sasuke colgó.

"_¿Modelos eh?"_ pensaba Sasuke mientras dejaba el celular en la mesa de noche, no era que le llamasen mucho la atención…y no es como que estuviese desesperado por echarse un polvo tampoco –porque aunque no lo crean, con todo y su actitud súper borde, a Sasuke le llovían las chicas- pero como bien había dicho no tenía nada mejor que hacer, si bien hace unos minutos estaba cansado…tampoco le apetecía quedarse en casa aburrido.

…

Naruto había decidido probar suerte con esto de ser modelo, es decir, no perdía nada ¿no? Le había preguntado a su compañera de clases –la cual era modelo y reina de belleza en desfiles infantiles- Ino, que le aconsejara que debía vestir para…bueno, este tipo de cosas…

Ino era popular con los chicos, su madre se esforzó por hacerla reina de belleza y la obligo a participar en varios desfiles en la categoría junior, Ino termino cogiéndole el gusto y ya luego decidió continuar con su carrera. Pero Naruto era diferente, él no quería una carrera, solo participaría en este trabajo –si es que lo aceptaban- y ya luego…Pues seguiría con su vida normalmente. Por un minuto había pensado que hubiese sido bueno si decidiera hacerlo a nivel profesional ya como una carrera, pero luego recordó que no había garantías en nada…entonces volvió al principio, como él decía por probar no perdía nada…

Ahora se encontraba en el centro comercial donde Ino lo estaba obligando –literalmente- a probarse un montón de prendas hasta encontrar el atuendo de oro, que como ella decía, haría que apenas pasara por la puerta todas las miradas se posaran en él y en lo atractivo que podría llegar a ser –y lo bien que podría salir en las fotos también, por supuesto- hasta que dicho atuendo finalmente apareció.

Entre tanta ropa, el atuendo ganador fue una chaqueta de cuero marrón, sobre una camisa blanca que enseñaba un poco el excelente –y muy bien formado- pecho de Naruto, además de resaltar el collar que le habían dado sus padres de pequeño que hacia juego con sus ojos. Unos pantalones negros que se le cernían a la perfección, zapatos café, y un reloj supremamente costoso pero llamativo que completaba todo. Además, se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus padres para su cumpleaños le habían regalado una motocicleta Yamaha, pero que por cuestiones de transporte y así, había llegado un mes después.

Ino examino a Naruto de pies a cabeza y sonrió satisfecha, luego lo llevo de allí a una peluquería donde perfeccionaron bastante su cabello –el rubio lo tenía bastante largo, y se lo dejaron más o menos corto- y le pusieron un poco, solo un poco de maquillaje. Finalmente, Naruto quedo hecho –en términos de la propia Ino- Todo un bombón.

-Woah, casi ni te reconozco Naruto- Ino sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Yo tampoco me reconozco-ttebayo- el ojiazul se miraba al espejo y sonreía- ¿Crees que ganare el trabajo como modelo?- pregunto.

-Bromeas, estas bien guapo, es imposible que digan que no a una belleza como tú-

-Gracias Ino- el rubio le tomo las manos –no podría haber hecho esto sin ti-suspiro –Ahora solo me encuentro nervioso, no sé cómo actuar en una sesión de fotos…

-¡No te preocupes por eso!- contestó Ino entusiasmada-Solo se tú mismo, ¡Ya verás como todo sale bien! Y no te olvides de sonreír- le recordó.

Naruto miro su nuevo –y costosísimo- reloj y casi le da un infarto cuando vio la hora –Me voy Ino, Llego tarde a la sesión. Gracias de nuevo ¡Nos vemos-ttebayo!- y diciéndole eso a la rubia, salió disparado y se subió a su nueva moto, listo para irse a la sesión.

La agencia quedaba ubicada en uno de los distritos más caros de todo Tokio, en un lujoso edificio donde estaban además, varios departamentos de diseño muy famosos en la industria de la moda, por lo que todo lo tenían a la mano. Allí se encontraban varias estrellas que pertenecían a este mundo, y por supuesto, había varios candidatos que aspiraban a formar parte de él también. Naruto estaciono cerca del edificio, y entró, nada más hacerlo varias miradas se posaron sobre el –algunas bastante indiscretas- hasta que llego a la puerta donde tendría lugar su entrevista.

Los candidatos habían sido separados en dos estudios diferentes, en uno, estaban las audiciones para las mujeres, y en el otro, para los hombres. Obviamente ya todos sabemos dónde se encontraba nuestro rubio. Junto a él, en la silla de al lado se encontraba un castaño que tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, y una cara de aburrimiento total…Naruto pensó que clase de motivo traería a una persona como el a un lugar como este. Siguió con la mirada al siguiente chico, Pelirrojo, de ojos claros…A Naruto le pareció muy atractivo, tenía una mirada seria, y una especie de tatuaje en la frente con el kanji de "amor", o eso creyó entender y al lado de este, estaba un pelinegro cuya sonrisa le causo escalofríos a Naruto. El misterio rodeaba a ese chico…Pero de los casi 10 chicos que estaban allí, solo ellos eran los que más resaltaban…Ellos y otro rubio del cual el ojiazul no se pudo percatar hasta que el penúltimo de la fila se sentó debidamente en su silla. Este chico tenía su rubio cabello atado en una coleta alta, acompañado de una especie de melena que le caía de lado, dándole un aire misterioso…

Todos conversaban animadamente con los demás, excepto el rubio, que estaba que se lo comían los nervios. Sin embargo, todo quedo en silencio apenas una peliazul, acompañada de una rubia un poco más clara que Naruto, y un pelinegro que parecía un travesti entraron en la sala.

-Buenas noches a todos-Comenzó la peliazul- Mi nombre es Konan y estoy a cargo de la agencia de modelos Niji, a mi lado, acompañándome en el proceso de selección esta la diseñadora de la cual usareis la ropa en la sesión y en el estreno de nuestra nueva marca, Tsunade-sama.

-La sesión será relativamente fácil-Continuó la rubia- Los que mejor lo hagan, serán los que participaran en el desfile y saldrán en la portada de la revista-Sonrió.

-Solo serán seleccionadas 5 personas- terminó Konan.

Naruto se quedó mirando al pelinegro travesti –o eso creía el- que había entrado junto con las mujeres pero que hasta ahora no había dicho ni mu, por lo visto no era el único porque luego la rubia llamada Tsunade procedió a explicar de quien se trataba.

-Este es mi colega, Él también es un diseñador y es dueño de la revista para la cual saldréis en la portada, Orochimaru- aunque había dicho "colega". A nuestro rubio le pareció que este no le caía muy bien a la ojiverde.

Finalmente la sesión comenzó y uno a uno los chicos fueron llamados a posar. Luego cuando terminaron la primera parte, combinaron modelos masculinos con femeninos para otras fotos, a Naruto lo emparejaron con una pelirosa de ojos verdes llamada Sakura que al verlo quedo un poco impresionada, pero se limitó a concentrarse en su trabajo y el rubio no le dio importancia a esta tampoco.

En mitad de la sesión, entraron un pelinegro de ojos bastante fríos, y un tipo de cabellos claros que tenía una sonrisa bastante peculiar.

-¡Suigetsu!- le saludo Konan –Pensé que no ibas a venir-

-Casi no llego- Comento este con pesadez- nos ha cogido de camino un trancón bastante severo- suspiró.

-Veo que Sasuke también está contigo- Konan enarco una ceja- ¿Cuándo regresaste a Japón?-pregunto.

-Hoy-contestó secamente, luego recorrió con la mirada el lugar…No vio nada de interés hasta que se sintió observado y se encontró con una pelirosada que lo miraba fijamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no intentaba disimular para nada –Pero no, ella no era la interesante- lo interesante estaba parado a su lado, un chico con un cabello tan rubio como el sol, y ojos tan azules que a Sasuke le pareció estar mirando el cielo por unos momentos –por muy absurda que suene la comparación- se quedó embelesado mirándolo varios momentos…

Naruto por su lado, al sentirse observado encontró con sus ojos los azabaches de Sasuke…se veían un poco fríos y vacíos, le hubiesen dado miedo de no ser porque –extrañamente- no le daban esa sensación…al contrario, más bien los sentía un poco…solitarios. Se quedaron así un buen rato, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Suigetsu rompió el contacto visual.

-Sasuke, Konan que si luego de esto vamos por unos tragos- Él movía enérgicamente su mano delante de la cara de Sasuke, el cual la aparto de un manotazo un poco violento.

-Lo que sea, no quiero- gruñó enojado, ¿Por qué se enojaba? Ni el mismo lo sabía, solo sabía que había algo interesante en aquellos ojos azules, pero nada más.

Por otro lado Naruto…el decidió no darle importancia, después de todo esta sería la única vez que se verían… ¿verdad?

Continuará…


End file.
